Too Little, Too Late
by 1GuitarLover1
Summary: This is a different kind of Ben 10. This is dark. This is unlike other stories. Just a fair warning. What happens when Kevin and Gwen are abducted by Mike Morningstar?


"I am _exhausted_," Ben whined, dramatically dragging himself out of the dodge.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one," Gwen replied.

The three strained teens had just finished defeating a three headed dog with prickly fur a few minutes ago, and all were tired. Kevin just wanted to head home or to Ben's place to relax, but Ben insisted on a celebratory smoothie.

"A Mr. Smoothie will make it all better, I'm thinking carrot and lemon...," Ben trailed off as he went to line up.

Gwen and Kevin stopped questioning his odd flavours a long time ago. Instead of lining up, the two sat atop Kevin's car. A few moments passed as they sat in a comfortable silence until Gwen gasped.

"Kevin! You're hurt," She said as she looked as his arm.

Kevin lifted his arm up. Sure enough, there was a large gash on his bicep. Between the adrenaline and having to drive, Kevin must have just ignored the pain. The pain which he could suddenly feel. A lot.

"Uh, OW!" He exclaimed, wincing.

Gwen went into action and ripped off the material of his shirt that was covering the wound and tied it tightly above the gash. The blood wasn't pouring out of him or anything extreme like that, but it was still coming.

"Shit, I better not have bled on the leather!" Kevin growled, the safety of his car always on his mind.

Gwen rolled her eyes before taking his arm in her hands. Kevin watched as her eyes lit up pink as she summoned mana. His arm slowly started to heal up until all that was left was a long, slightly red scar on his arm. Gwen let out a breath as her eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry I couldn't get rid of that," she said, gesturing to the scar, "I'm not used to healing wounds that big yet,"

"No big, you did a really good job, not that it hurt or anything," Kevin smirked. He _was_ Kevin Levin after all.

Ben interrupted with the drinks, carrot and lemon for him and berry blast for Gwen and Kevin. The three relaxed and enjoyed their drinks as they discussed their most recent fight. It wasn't long before Ben was falling asleep standing. There had been a surge of aliens in the last few weeks, and the trio were swamped.

"C'mon Benny boy, let's get you home,"

The three pilled back into the dodge. Kevin managed to keep himself awake long enough to get Ben home, but was feeling dangerously drowsy as they headed for Gwen's. He knew he'd have to sleep in the dodge tonight, there was no way he was driving all the way to his flat like this.

Kevin stopped Gwen just as she was getting out of the car, "Hey, um, is it alright if I stay parked outside your house? I'm way too tired to drive anymore and if I park somewhere random I'll get a ticket or something," even his words were slurred.

"Are you serious? I'm not letting you sleep in the car," Gwen frowned.

"Seriously I'll fall asleep behind the wheel-,"

"You're an idiot. Get out of the car, you're staying in my house,"

"In your bed?"

"Don't push your luck, Levin,"

He smirked and got out of the car. Kevin doubled checked his baby was locked before following Gwen to her front door.

"You sure your parents won't mind?" he asked around a yawn.

"I don't care if they do," Kevin didn't see but more heard the worry in her voice.

The two stumbled into the house and were immediately met with Mrs. Tennyson, "Damn it Gwen, you know you're supposed to call if you've been on a mission for over four hours! I was worried sick-oh!" She noticed Kevin swaying slightly as he grinned shyly at her.

"Sorry mom, we've been really busy with missions lately and we're just so tired. Is it okay if Kevin stays here tonight? He's too tired to drive home," Gwen said as her own eyes started to flutter shut. It was approaching 1 am.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Tennyson nodded quickly.

"Great," Gwen replied, and with that she took hold of Kevin's arm and with what little energy she had left she pulled them up the stairs.

"I thought I wasn't staying in your room...," Kevin mumbled.

"You aren't, we have a guest room,"

Gwen shoved him into what he assumed was the guest room before shuffling to her own room. Kevin gave out a great yawn as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He didn't bother turning the lights off, just felt around for the bed then collapsed on it. He hadn't been on the bed one minute before he was asleep.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She let herself bask in the few moments before she would be fully awake and just laid in her bed. She then remembered that she had Kevin in the room next door. Yawning, she pulled herself out of bed and threw her dressing gown on before going to wake Kevin up.

She knocked lightly on his door once and got no response. She let herself into the room and found Kevin still asleep on the guest bed. His shirt was discarded to the side of the room and he was laying face down on the bed, the blanket halfway down his back.

Gwen tapped him lightly on the shoulder at first, then had to eventually tug at his hair to wake up him up. Kevin's eyes squeezed shut once before opening up fully. His ridiculously dark eyes stared at Gwen as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning," She smiled.

"Yeah, 'morning," he replied.

Kevin rolled over to his back and did a big cat stretch while letting out a low groan. Gwen bit her lip. That groan had to be one of the sex-

"I know, I'm pretty hot in the morning," Kevin gloated, noticing her staring at his revealed chest.

"Oh please," Gwen huffed before turning to leave, "Breakfast in 10,"

She padded downstairs to find her parents already at work. She checked the clock. 10:18. Not too bad, better than she thought. Ben would still be dead asleep for sure. He probably wouldn't wake up until Julie pulled him out of his bed.

As the smell of bacon and eggs started to fill the kitchen, Gwen tried to tidy her hair and straighten her pyjamas. She didn't want to look like she had just woken up...which she had.

Just as Gwen was plating up their food, she could hear Kevin coming down the stairs. He was still shirtless, which didn't exactly bother Gwen, but she still raised her eyebrow.

"What? Strict no shirt policy until eleven! " He grinned.

The two ate in the living room as they watched TV and if Gwen was to be honest, it was nice. It felt good to have company besides her parents or Ben or Julie. She'd been friends with Kevin for almost two years now, but she still was learning things about him, and she hardly spent time with just him.

"Thanks for breakfast, and uh...thanks for letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it," Kevin said, a smile on his face.

"Anytime," Gwen replied honestly.

She hoped this wouldn't be the last time they'd get to do this.

* * *

"Damn it! What is _with_ all these aliens?" Kevin panted as he was thrown back by their latest alien.

It had been the fifth mission that week, and it was only Thursday. This was overload for the teens, Ben was thinking of trying to call in Grandpa Max for a hand if it continued like this.

"I don't know, but I've had enough!" Ben said as he went for the omnitrix, "Big Chill!"

They took down the alien (some kind of messed up robot) after two hours of strenuous battle. The trio fell to the ground in relief, more run down than ever before.

"We can't keep this up guys," Gwen said sadly.

"This has to mean something, we've never seen so many random aliens at one time," Kevin noted.

"Very smart Mr. Levin,"

It was neither Gwen or Ben that had spoken. It was a light, airy voice that none of the teens wanted to hear again.

"Morningstar!" exclaimed Ben, "Where are you?"

"Don't fret Tennyson, I'm right here," Morningstar said as he came out of the shadows that he had been hiding him.

Kevin tried to get to his feet, but the fights from the past few days left him exhausted. He could see the same went for his two best friends.

"Don't bother kids, you don't have the energy to waste fighting me," he sneered.

"Doesn't look like you have it either," Kevin spat.

Mike Morningstar was skill shrivelled and old, but he gave a young, rich laugh at Kevin's words, "Not for long buddy, not for long,"

He casually strolled over to where the three sat together, "So here's how it's going down. If transformer over there doesn't leave right now, I suck all the life out of pretty Gwen here,"

"No way!" Ben said, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"Why do you have to be _such_ a hero? I'm going to _kill your cousin if you don't leave_. Is that _clear_ enough for you?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Just leave Ben," Kevin said, "I got this,"

"I bet you do," Mike was clearly trying to hold back a smile.

Kevin watched as Ben hesitantly got up, watching Morningstar as he went. Ben was still tired, so Kevin said, "Take the dodge,"

"Are you sure?" Ben's eyes still didn't leave Mike.

"Yeah, but break it and you're dead,"

"Oh, his time will come soon enough Levin, no need to rush it," Mike couldn't hide his sneer this time.

As Ben pulled away, Kevin could feel his strength coming back slowly. He placed his hand on the ground and absorbed the concrete beneath him.

"Not a good idea, kid," Morningstar said. Before Kevin could blink, he had slapped Gwen across the face.

"Ah!" Gwen cried, clutching her cheek as the tears started to build in her eyes.

"If you lay another hand on her-"

"Don't worry, I'll be laying my hands all over her soon," he smirked.

Kevin grunted and went to hit Mike, but he was too weak to come at him with any speed so Morningstar easily blocked his punch. Mike touched a hand to Gwen's hair and started to steal her mana from her.

"Stop it, stop taking it from her," Kevin growled.

"Calm down, I'm not draining her, just enough for this...," Mike drifted off as he absorbed Gwen.

Kevin watched on, unable to help. If he went for Mike now, he'd block him again and would probably drain Gwen just to spite him, maybe he could-

_CRASH!_

Kevin was sent flying back into the building behind him, as well as Gwen. He stumbled to his feet and went to pick up Gwen.

"Are you okay?" He asked her desperately.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Now you two, time to go,"

Kevin felt something shoved into his arm, and then darkness took over him.

* * *

The first thing that Kevin registered was that he was alone. Alone and in a small, empty room. A small empty room with dirty metal walls..._metal walls_. Morningstar was even stupider than Kevin thought.

He immediately went to absorb the strong looking walls, but as he touched his fingers to the cool metal, nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. He had never had trouble absorbing before. What the hell was going on?

"Please Levin, you think I'd stick you in a titanium plated room just like that?" It was Mike's voice, but Kevin was still alone, "You underestimate me,"

"Where are you?" Kevin asked the empty space.

"Oh, I'm around...," his voice was too casual for Kevin's liking, "And don't worry, I have company,"

"_Kevin_," It was Gwen this time. The quiet whisper of his name made his blood boil.

"_Don't hurt her_!" He yelled.

"You can bet on it," Mike laughed lightly and Kevin could hear a small moan come out of Gwen.

He wanted to throw himself around the room and find a way out, but Kevin wasn't a silly little kid that acted on impulse anymore. He knew the best thing to do would be to store his energy in case Morningstar came to pay him a visit.

Kevin waited for Mike to say more but the voices, seemingly in his head, stayed silent. He still didn't understand why he couldn't absorb the energy around him, but he was betting that Morningstar had placed some kind of charm on the room.

So, he sat. His back to the wall, Kevin played out the events in his head. Fighting the alien, Mike blackmailing Ben into leaving, him hitting Gwen, being thrown into a wall...Ben, where was Ben? He knew the little punk wouldn't mind leaving Kevin behind, but never Gwen. He had the dodge and the Rustbucket 3, he would be able to track them with their plumber badges-

Kevin's hand flew to his back pocket-His plumber's badge was gone. That bastard stole his father's badge from him. Kevin banged his fist in rage against the wall, an angered scream escaping him. He stood up and paced in the small space of the room, silently fuming. That badge was the one thing he had of his fathers. The thing that tied him to the plumbers.

He suddenly wasn't feeling so confident.

Kevin's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything since he and Gwen had been taken by Mike. Kevin estimated it to be around four days since, and he wondered at what Ben was doing. He was thirsty too. The human body couldn't go three days without water, but because of his part osmosian DNA he could last longer. He was sure the same went for Gwen and her mixed DNA.

"You don't look well, Levin,"

"Morningstar," he growled, "Where's Gwen?"

"Like I said, she's been keeping me company," Mike answered, "Lovely Gwen just has the softest skin...,"

"_No!_" Kevin yelled, "Don't hurt her, hurt me!"

"I'm pleased to inform you she's crying at your words. I expected more from you two, you are more than simple humans. She wants to say hello...,"

"Kevin! Kevin!" Gwen cried.

"Gwen, are you okay? Is he hurting you?" Kevin asked frantically.

"Do what he says Kevin, do whatever he says! Please, please, Kevin I-"

"That's quite enough," Mike chuckled.

"Gwen? Damn it Morningstar, what do you want with us?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not sure Kevin, I think I'm just having some fun," Mike laughed, sounding extremely happy with himself, "Listen, I know you're hungry buddy, so I'll send someone down to get you something-"

"Stop talking to me like we're friends!" Kevin snapped.

"Alright, alright, I was just trying to be friendly," Kevin could hear Mike's smug smile, "Gwen has been a lot more...open then you have, I think I like her better,"

With that Morningstar had nothing left to say. Kevin wasn't stupid. He could understand Morningstar's hints. He was having sex with Gwen. There was no way for it to be consensual, so he was raping her.

_Morningstar was raping his Gwen._

Kevin had never been this mad in his entire life. His muscles were tense, his eyes were shut and his breathing was ragged and uneven. The very thought of anyone even _looking_ at Gwen in her _bathing suit_ made him angry.

Kevin wanted to say that he didn't know where this protective side of him was coming from, but his and Gwen's growing romance hadn't been unnoticed by him. He knew he wanted her. He knew that he didn't want anyone else with her.

And he couldn't do anything to stop him.

* * *

More days passed. At one point a half full bottle of water and an apple materialised in front of Kevin. He wanted to eat the apple in one bite and skull the water, but he took his time, knowing it would make him feel fuller than he would be.

Kevin couldn't stand being in the room anymore. There was no bed. No sink. Just a toilet, which he only used twice seeing as he had no food or water for days. He wanted to escape and save Gwen. He wanted to be a hero again, not this helpless excuse for a person.

"I think I've kept you there long enough, Kevin," Morningstar said, "Lovely Gwen won't stop bitching about you,"

Kevin felt a strange sensation, like tingling, in his stomach, and he wasn't in his prison anymore. He was now in a room, not too different from his last, but this room had a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling, and a large window. He couldn't see anything on the other side of the window.

"Hello, Kevin,"

The voice was right behind him. Kevin went to punch the sound behind him, but his arms were bound to his sides.

"There's no point in fighting. You should save all that angry energy," Mike sneered.

Kevin took in his appearance. Mike Morningstar wasn't they grey, shrivelled man Kevin had known when he had last seen him. He wasn't exactly young again, either. His blonde hair was greying at the roots and his skin was slightly wrinkled. He hadn't been draining Gwen to her limits, that was for sure.

"You son of a bitch, where's Gwen?" Kevin growled.

"In the room next door. She's tied to a chair. She is also connected to 30, 000 volts of electricity. This trigger," Morningstar held up a small remote with one button, "will trigger the shocks. I will do so at my please. It is best to keep me happy, Levin. The shocks will kill her eventually, but when she's gone, all that pure energy will have been converted into mana. And then I will drain her,"

"You're sick, Morningstar," Kevin couldn't stand to look at him anymore, so he turned to the window, "Can she see me?"

"If she's awake. I worked her over pretty hard before,"

"You raped her," Kevin wasn't asking, just clarifying the truth.

"Rape is a bad word. We made love. Although she was a squirmy one. And heads up, she cries," Mike said, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

"She was crying because you put your filthy hands on her," Kevin spat, glaring at the floor, just in case she was watching.

A high pitched, reeling scream echoed throughout the room and Kevin wished he could cover his ears. Mike came to stand in front of him, his thumb hovering over the button.

"I will press it again. Do not try me kid, I'll hurt your precious friend,"

"_Girl_friend," Kevin seethed, "She's my _girlfriend_,"

Well, she would be after this. Kevin knew he would finally act on his impulses when it came to Gwen. After this, he didn't think he'd ever let her out of his sight.

"Look at you, all high and mighty! Kevin Levin, scum of the earth! Thief, murderer, arsonist, _orphan_,"

"I'm not an orphan! My mother is alive!" Kevin cried, the thought of his dead father still hurting him.

"As far as you know," Mike snorted.

"She is alive, and I swear on my father's grave that you won't be when I get loose!"

Another of Gwen's horrible screams filled Kevin's ears as Morningstar kept his finger pressed on the button. Kevin groaned as he listened to the piercing noise.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Kevin yelled.

"Is Kevin Levin _begging_?" Mike taunted.

Kevin kept his mouth shut. There was no way he would beg anything of Mike Morningstar.

"Gwen is begging," Mike said. He pressed the button again, and her screams continued, "She is begging you Kevin, she wants you to save her!"

"Please! Don't hurt her!" Kevin was not ashamed of the tears that were slowly falling down his cheeks, "_I am begging you_!"

"You are not a man," Mike said, but he took his finger off the button so Kevin didn't care what he was called.

Kevin stayed silent as he took deep breaths. Morningstar swaggered up to Kevin and held the button to his face.

"Push it,"

"No,"

"If you don't push it at 30, 000," Mike started, looking agitated and excited at the same time, "I will at 40, 000,"

"NO!"

Growling, Mike stormed up to the window and flicked the switch on the wall next to the large glass pane. The room on the other side lit up, and Kevin almost threw up from the sight before him.

Gwen Tennyson, sweet and innocent Gwen Tennyson was tied to a wooden chair and stripped. All she was wearing was a modest white bra and panties. Her pale skin was littered with bruises, her hair a mess, dirt on her skin. Kevin could see dry blood between her legs.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" Kevin cried, louder than before.

Gwen was stirring in her chair, her head lolling from side to side. Kevin struggled against his invisible restraints. He wanted nothing more than to be back in her house, chatting idly with her over breakfast-

"Again with the tears! I thought you stronger than that,"

"That's my girl in there," he whispered, "That's her...,"

"She is mine now," Mike stated smugly, "Even if you escape, she'll never be able to touch another man, let alone be touched,"

"That doesn't matter to me," Kevin said. He was surprised at how much he meant that.

"Oh please, you couldn't manage a sex-less relationship-"

"She doesn't love me because of my body! She loves _me_!" he said, a note of happiness evident in his voice.

"Well she's the only one!"

"K-Kevin?" Gwen was looking at the two men through the window, "Kevin," she said again as a small smile came over her lips, "I do, I do love you...,"

Tears heavy fell from Kevin's onyx eyes, "I-...I love you, too. I love you, Gwen,"

"Well isn't this all _very_ touching," Mike sneered, "Sorry to break up the love fest, but this is my show," and with that he pressed the button once again.

It was worse this time because Kevin could see her. Gwen's whole body tensed up and her eyes turned pink. She screamed again and her legs started to twitch in their confinements.

Just as Kevin was about to beg again for Mike to stop, the roof of the building was torn straight off. When all three glanced up, all that was visible was the tips of Way Big's fingers and his long legs. Mike's invisible holds on Kevin broke as his attention was drawn to Way Big, and Kevin was quick to absorb the floor beneath him.

Without hesitation, Kevin slammed his fist into Mike's disgusting face. Morningstar stumbled backwards and he turned to Kevin. He sneered and raised his hand, but Kevin was too quick. He grabbed Mike's fist and twisted in an obscure way.

"Ah!" Mike groaned, his knees buckling.

"You think this hurts? This is _nothing_," Kevin said in a low, menacing voice.

He didn't notice Way Big turning back into Ben and rushing to Gwen. He didn't notice Grandpa Max and his rookie plumbers arresting Mike's guards. All he could see was Mike Morningstar's smug face, and his dirty hands, hands that had been all over the only girl in the world who loved him.

Kevin hit him again. And again. And again. Blood was spluttering onto his face, but he just hit harder. He had do pay. Prison wasn't enough. _Prison wasn't enough._

"Kevin! Kevin you're going to kill him!" Ben yelled.

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

"I need you over here Kevin, Gwen needs you!"

Kevin hesitated. With a growl, he threw Mike to the floor then ran to where ever Ben's voice had come from. He had just untied Gwen and was no disconnecting her from the large battery that was charging electricity into her. When she was loose, Gwen fell to the floor, lying on her side.

Seeing her up close made Kevin want to vomit. She looked like a helpless victim. She was the hero. She shouldn't be trembling at his feet. Kevin fell to his knees at her side, his hands hovering over her.

He let out a sob. He loved her so much.

Kevin could hear people talking around him, but all he could compute was Gwen. He felt someone pulling on his shoulder, "Kevin, buddy, we need to get out of here. Grab Gwen and let's go," It was Manny.

Gently, Kevin scooped up Gwen and held her almost bare body to his chest. She was awake, but her eyes were drooping. Kevin was worried about a concussion or whatever, so he tried to keep her awake.

"Stay with me Gwen, can you stay awake?" he asked her. Gwen's head nodded duly into his shoulder.

Kevin headed out of the building and saw Julie, Ben, Grandpa Max and all the plumber kids waiting outside the Rustbucket 3. Julie was crying into Ben's shoulder as he tried to hold in his own tears. Max walked up to Kevin's and rested a hand on his granddaughter's hair.

"You did really good, kid. Your father would be so proud of you,"

Kevin nodded and walked into the Rustbucket 3. Once everyone was piled in, Gwen was placed on the emergency bed and was hooked up to some kind of drip. Ben approached Kevin carefully, "I know you want to stay with her, but you need to rest, or at least eat something. You don't look well,"

"He raped her. He beat her up. What did I do to him?" Kevin asked, his voice scarily lacking emotion.

"You killed him. Dead after the forth punch, I reckon," Ben rubbed the back of his neck, "I would have done the same thing,"

"No, you wouldn't of," Kevin replied simply, "I should have crippled him. Then I should have thrown him into the deepest depths of the Null Void. There's no justice in death,"

"You defiantly need sleep. You sound way old,"

Kevin sighed. No one would ever understand what had happened in that week. No one except Gwen. And he had a feeling she would never be the same again.

He watched her breathing slowly on the bed, now dressed and cleaned up. The worst thing is that it took this happened to them both, for him to realise he was in love with her.

Kevin was as bad as Mike Morningstar. He could only hope that Gwen could love him in spite of that.

**AN- Yes, I know, you're disturbed. From the Fanfics that I've seen from Ben 10, this has to be one of the most messed up. Well, hope you liked it!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own it. **


End file.
